


A Simple Guide to Shapeshifting

by thecarlysutra



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUMMARY: After the stronghold.<br/>AUTHOR’S NOTES: Written for rarepair100 prompt #24: <i>transformation</i>. Technically a sequel to <a href="http://carlyinrome.livejournal.com/477989.html">Sea of Waking Dreams</a>, though it isn’t really required reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Guide to Shapeshifting

  
Ray could hear the click of the GOONs’ guns priming, but he had reached a point where he was no longer frightened. All he knew was he had to get to the stronghold.

***

The GOONs and Coutelle had left a goddamn mess, but it would keep until tomorrow. The Impala was broken beyond repair, and stayed half-buried in the sand at the base of the stronghold. They’d send a tow after it later. Ray and Crow Horse hitched a ride home with Calvin Two Bulls, who had come out at Grampa Reaches’ call.

“That’s the ballsiest thing I’ve ever seen,” Calvin said, grinning at Ray in the rearview. “Good job, _kola_.”

Ray smiled weakly. His legs had finally stopped shaking, and he felt now a profound detachment. Had he really just walked, fed solely on faith, to what should have been his death? He would not have done that, he knew, before coming to this place. What strange animal was he now?

Then Crow Horse turned around in the passenger’s seat, turned around to look at him, and he smiled. Ray felt some of the weight on his chest evaporate, and he smiled back.

***

Calvin dropped them off at the police station. Crow Horse got the keys to a cruiser, and he got Ray in the passenger’s seat, and he started taking him on home. Ray spent the whole time looking out the window and trying to conjure words, but nothing could be said to rival the enormity of what they had just gone through.

Crow Horse pulled up in front of the A-1 and Ray was shocked from his stupor. The ARM symbol was still painted on his door; Coutelle’s things were still next door.

“I can’t stay here,” Ray said abruptly.

Crow Horse regarded him patiently, with the even gaze of one who is used to dealing with crazy people.

“Okay,” he said. “Get your stuff.”

***

Crow Horse had a couple acres out past Red Crow, and a one-story ranch-style with a little front yard and a big back porch that looked out into the prairie. Ray brought in his go bag and Jimmy, despite Crow Horse’s protests of fleas and other dog diseases getting all over his furniture.

“Thanks,” Ray said. Crow Horse just nodded, so Ray said it again.

***

Ray helped Crow Horse make dinner, and mostly they didn’t talk. Ray felt like all the words had been burned out of him by his trial by fire; maybe Crow Horse felt the same. They ate in near silence, Jimmy at their feet, begging for scraps.

The Brewers were playing, and after supper they relocated to the couch to watch. Ray’s skin tingled, and he found himself unable to keep his mind on the game. They had kissed, that night of the bonfire at Grampa’s. It was stupid, after all they had been through, to be nervous over some kiss, but here he was.

Ray put his hand on Crow Horse’s. Crow Horse took his dark eyes from the television screen, met Ray’s.

“Prob’ly you’re leaving soon,” Crow Horse said.

“Yeah.”

“It would be stupid to start something, only to have you leave and end it.”

“Yeah.”

Crow Horse kissed him, good and hard. Ray felt his anxiety quell; he felt his body still and his mind go quiet. He kissed Crow Horse back.

***

Ray dreamed. It was night, and he was walking over Red Deer Table. He was skipping over Red Deer Table, leaving small, heart-shaped impressions in the sand. He was an elk, and this was his home. He walked over the flat plane of Red Deer Table, all the holes filled in, the plane smooth. At the far end, there were other elk, waiting for him. Ray hurried to meet them.  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
